


Nurse's Routine

by InfernalExcesses



Series: Nurse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Digestion, F/M, Hippopotamus, Hospital Sex, Human, Medicine, Oral Vore, Reformation, Science Fiction, Smut, Tongueplay, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalExcesses/pseuds/InfernalExcesses





	Nurse's Routine

Darkness. Darkness, confinement that would barely budge and force him into the curled up position he was in, and the feeling of slimy confines drenching every inch of his skin in a watery heat. That and a rushing and beating sound that he could hear and feel, were the only sensations he had. Then something changed. A pain in his stomach, followed by suffocation. He couldn't breathe. It felt like he was drowning. Nothing but water and little to no air to breathe. He panicked and struggled. And very quickly he noticed that a spot in the confines that surrounded him, gave in to pressure. His hands caught a spot that moved back upon being pressed and even opened up.

For lack of other leads for options, he grabbed hold of it and tried to pull himself further. Now more and more of the walls around him began to shift. They didn't open up, but they gave in and allowed him to move about just a little. Still feeling the slickness and the unbearable heat with every move, he tried pulling himself towards the opening, and it opened up further for him. Grabbing hold of what felt like heavily circulated flesh was easier than he expected. Soon enough, he was bracing himself against the walls of another fleshy tunnel beyond the opening with his elbows. But he lost balance due to everything around him rocking. The entire place was shifting back and forth a bit.

Then with the hands that ventured forth, he felt something. A hand, with a smooth, cool surface prying into the slippery confines. Several times as wide as his own. It grabbed him by the hand, and pulled him further out. It had an immense force to it and in two pulls, he reached outside with fresh air at last. When pulling out the rest of his legs, he couldn't open his eyes just yet. The hand that pulled him to freedom had let go, but he could hear the deep, throaty breaths of a very worked up and very large, obese woman right from behind and above him. Feeling his way around, he realized he was on soaked bedsheets. To his left and right side were strange cushion-like structures that apparently lined the posts of the bed, and felt a lot like the hand that helped him out of there.

"Here, take this." The voice of the person that helped him out of here was seemingly as deep as the one behind him and handed him a towel. At last, he could wipe the mind-numbing liquid out of his eyes and behold a sight that even after months he hadn't gotten used to. The person in front of him was an over twelve foot tall non-human creature with an enormous neck and head just as enormous proportionally to her size. She had the head and the skin of a hippopotamus, was fittingly fat, yet she had shoulders and hips wide enough to still outgrow her belly. She wore a particular article of clothing which covered everything at the top, but from the upper end of the stomach down, hung loosely off of her like a ridiculously long skirt. A purposeful choice to not risk constricting her in any way. "Welcome back, little guy."

Something about her facial features was different from those of a regular hippopotamus. Her eyes were bigger, had a bit of a different shape and were in some other way altered to look more human. Off her head hung long, brown hair. Wide and thick, yet smooth and it hung all the way off her back. And the soft paddings on both sides of the in truth suitingly enormous and solid bed weren't cushions, but the thighs of another creature of the same kind, that still sat behind him. She was naked, panting. The wet folds he crawled out of were her privates, which were shamelessly on display for him even now. They were Nurses. That word didn't refer to their occupation, but to their species. They may have had a vaguely human shape in how they stood upright with two legs and in other ways, but they were animals, genetically engineered to serve for medical purposes.

And upon remembering why he was here, examining his hands and stretching his fingers in and out on both, he saw why. "My hand!", he finally said with relief. "My right hand is back!" This treatment worked like a charm. Last he remembered, he was missing his entire right forearm. But this treatment worked so well, when he woke up, he didn't even notice his hand being back, he just intuitively used it as if he had never lost it.

A hand as large and voluminous as that of the nurse that pulled him out of the other, but soaked in sweat, grabbed his naked chest and pulled him closer. The nurse that birthed him ran what little of her arm she needed for that around him and pressed him against the softness between her crotch, left thigh and belly. She excited the human in ways he preferred if she didn't just through physical contact, and didn't make it better by humming and planting a kiss on the back of his head. "You like your new body?" Her speech was hard to discern at times, because even the interior of her mouth was divorced from that of the actual animal, in so far that the only teeth she had, were the impressive tusks in its left and right corners. The rest of her gums were there, but didn't have any teeth.

He rested against her and inspected his new hand some more. "It's incredible. I mean I knew it was going to work, but for a second there, I thought I was a goner."

At this point, he didn't feel opposed to it when she pulled him further into the soft padding that covers her enire front and rubbed his upper arm. "Fear is natural. But there is no need for it." Fear is natural. A sentence they often repeated here. She patted him on the shoulder. The strength involuntarily pulled him down quite a bit. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." One of those terrifyingly enormous legs swung itself right over him and the Nurse leaned off the edge of the bed and got up. To both sides of the ridiculously oversized and stationary hospital bed, were two other beds. On each was a man staring at the naked human they had just watched a creature twice his size give birth to. With little to no blood showing anywhere, too. One of them had his jaw hang wide open, most likely because he hadn't seen this yet.

The enormous lady remained naked with no shame and once he had dropped off the bed, led him by the hand. The entire hospital, all the rooms, the beds, the doorframes, everything was sized up to accommodate Nurses like herself, a lot of which wandered the halls. Ironically, there were not nearly as many patients as in a regular hospital. At least not on the many empty beds that lined the rooms and hallways. The Nurses deliberately placed the patients they did have into groups of neighbouring beds, to make them see the results of the unique treatment this facility offered and lessen their fear of the process.

Before she led him too far though, she had him stop between the neighbouring beds. "Now now, do tell those two how you ended up here." Before he was led to one of the shower halls to get cleaned up before collecting his affairs and prepare to go home soon, he told them what he remembered. He told them what had happened, and the result - his restored hand - proved to him, and to them, that it worked. He was cured, as all their patients were.

This was what the Nurses did. Where other hospitals relied on enormous efforts using nanites, surgical transplantation, medical foam or other regular - looking back more artificial-seeming means, this disproportionately large hospital located on a backwater world near a prison, used these oversized humanoid Hippos to cure ailments of all kinds. Whether they were in life-threatening conditions, paralized, had entire parts of their bodies missing, or were in some other way disfigured. As long as the condition wasn't genetic, a nurse's body could process a human body with any ailment or combinations thereof, into an identical but healthy one that didn't share them.

The human that lay there with his jaw hanging down, had only gotten here on this day. The other one, had waited out his time. His name was Jacob. He was a man in his mid-twenties, who had his brown hair cut short and orderly when he first came here. A workplace incident left him with a condition that would degenerate his nerves in the course of over a year unless he did something about it. The methods of other hospitals would take several years to treat it by addressing it in one part of his body at a time. And even what they had to offer only carried a low chance of really working as a long-term fix. This hospital promised to cure him within one year, and he started to get a grasp how that was possible.

The Nurse he was assigned to, and who had insisted that he watch what just transpired, was called Holly. And Jacob had spent the last three months in this hospital, waiting on test results for diseases with long incubation times to roll in. Well that was the official reason. He long figured that the real reason was his time spent with Holly throughout his wait. Every day, she would serve him any meal he asked for. She would offer to feed it to him with her own hands if she wanted to. She would take him out to the park and ask questions to get to know him personally. And she would never neglect an opportunity to establish physical contact. To wrap her arm around him and pull him into the soft layers that covered her heavily padded out body. Because as the Nurses always said. Fear was natural. Even though he regularly saw the results, men and women walking out of this treatment alive and well, the patient had to be inserted into the nurse orally. And the thought of being swallowed whole like that never stopped being scary. And these months of eerily intimate bonding were the preparation. An excercise to build trust in Holly, the Nurse that he was assigned to, and to help overcome this fear.

He swallowed upon thinking about it again. He had waited out his time. Once she was done sending that other patient off to go home, and had her break, she and him would walk into one of those rooms closer to the floor's centre, and only she would walk back out. And once her break was over, there she was. Wandering straight his way with a smile loaded with anticipation. He felt excited and anxious at the same time, seeing the slight bouncing motions of her body going along with her steps. She smiled down at him, and gave him time to sit up, hop off his bed. But once he was at her side, her hand grabbed his wrist. After grabbing hold of it for a second, she slid it further down to hold his hand instead.

She was leading him through one of the doors so solid, he wasn't sure if he would have been able to open it himself, even if it wasn't locked. Inside was a set of sealed-off hospital rooms, all sized up to match Holly's and the other Nurses' height like everything here. Covered in white tiles and visibly clean, sterile even. They were standing on a carpet, and Jake figured he was supposed to take off his hospital shoes before stepping on the tiles and add them to the others in a corner to their right. "Why don't you go clean yourself?" She gestured to the shower hall that was part of this. While he went on, she cooed after him. "Relax. Take as much time as you want. I can help you if you want."

That last bit made him feel constricted and uncomfortable. He smiled back at the soft lady. "Thanks, I'm good." Other patients came here in wheelchairs, or were otherwise unable to move. He could take a shower on his own, but it made sense to make the offer, because he knew not everyone could. His personal bathroom-related effects were already laid out for him in a white compartment in the shower room. His shampoo, his towel. He felt himself get uncomfortably excited when the tremors of the Nurse's steps closed in on him again. "Leave your clothes with the other things. We won't need them." Oh god, he was going to do this naked.

At this point, even with the rushing water and the shampoo foaming up in his hair distracting him, he couldn't deny to himself that this did scare him, but it also aroused him. And it showed. He started feeling this way halfway through their 'bonding' time. He did so every time she pulled him onto herself with no regard whether she was pressing his face against her cleavage. She knew. She would have stopped at some point if she didn't.

He guessed she already knew she would see his erection sprung out in all its glory when he came back from washing himself. And it was too late for him to take different measures and back out now. He did the only thing he could. He did as she said, really took his time in the shower, and with purposefully innocuous thoughts and deep, nasal breaths, calmed his excitement. That way he still suffered the embarrassment of facing her naked, but at least he wouldn't have a raised mast pointing straight her way. And after getting out and drying off, he came back with his towel wrapped around his waist.

She was standing next to a piece of equipment that stood towards the middle of the room, smiled and patted the surface above. After she made a few adjustments on a control panel below, the upper part slowly lowered itself and wouldn't stop until it was low enough that Jake could use the tiny staircase at its side to get onto it. It was something akin to a hospital bed, except that it was a pair of conveyor belts at the same time. With a thin gap between them, the soft rubber surfaces were wrapped over with smooth cloth to make lying on them more comfortable. All angled so you could lie in the middle between them and gravity would keep your body straightened out.

He walked up the steps and climbed up onto the tilted cone, only for Holly to interrupt her. "Mh, Mh." The smiling hippopotamus shook her head and twirled one of her fingers pointed at him. "Other way round." He wouldn't dare to refuse to someone as big as her from and climbed around until he lay on the his stomach, or rather on his shoulders, hips and legs.

"Oh no." Her voice turned so husky, she was practically whispering, while reaching for the startled human with her long and very thick fingers. "I don't need the extra textile." She tugged at the side of his towel, until Jake helped her take it off. And as the 'bed' rose back up, there he lay, helpless. Increasingly nervous, with his already itching manhood exposed and hanging down.

She had the bed lift him up to better line him up with her mouth. This situation was becoming more and more real, and he felt more and more shaky in his chest, his legs, his shoulders, every fibre of his body felt like it had to move, but didn' t move all at the same time. "Relax, relax..."

Her loud and deep voice - he couldn't just hear it whenever he was this close. He could feel it. "You've seen the testimonies. I did this many, many times." Yes he did. It was part of a patient's preparation to watch video testimonies of past patients who had undergone this procedure and come out in one piece. All to alleviate natural but unwarranted fears.

And he knew what she was doing. She purposefully gave the tone of her voice a more seductive, or outright sexual feel. She often did this, making them talking about the act weirdly sexual. Even in his preparatory months, he would often ask her if she was really okay with this, since him sliding inside her like this was in some ways a pretty intimate act. And whenever she did, she began to nibble at his fingers. Put his hand in her mouth, suckle at it, give him a few moments to get a feel of her wide, curved and most importantly, dull frontal teeth.

Then she would pull at her arm so she could suckle at more of it like a lengthy ice cream cone. All while making deep, delighted - and if he was honest - arousing humming sounds. She varied in how deep she made him go and how vehement she was about acquiring more of a taste of him, but every time, when she let go and allowed his completely soaked arm to slide back out between her inhumanly thick and strong lips, she ran her arm around him and pressed him against her, reminding him that she was made for this and assuring him that humans like himself were a delicacy she could never get enough of.

And there, with him as high up enough for the bottom of the bed to be at the height of her face, it stopped. But the machine resumed droning not long after, as the now more slightly tilted conveyor belts began to run and carry him towards her. Very, very slowly. Inch by inch. When his feet were still far from reaching the edge, the nurse reached up to grab his arms and prop them upwards, signaling him to lay them on the bed stretched out in front of him, rather than backwards.

When his feet lost their hold and were left dangling off the edge, the machine stopped. Keeping him right where he was. "Up with those." She was slightly tugging at his feet, pulling them backwards. He followed her lead and stretched them out and upwards. He couldn't see what she was doing, but she was taking her time, getting in position, adjusting herself, coming closer. And then - it made him stir and shiver when he did, the upper side of his feet came into contact with a soft, very slimy surface.

He could hear the throaty sounds of Holly breathing through her open mouth. Then the machine began pushing him further off. Sliding him along the slick surface. When his feet made their way up the soft hill that was her lips, he understood. She had stretched her tongue out so he could slide over her teeth, allowing him to move right past them and into the toothless back of her mouth.

Even in the air, her tongue was warm, and it was slippery and slimy unlike even a regular human tongue, let alone that of a hippo out of the water. And as at an excruciatingly slow pace - even slower than that before - the high-traction surface of the bed, slid him along the surface of her tongue with ease. He realized that this was on purpose. Her tongue was designed to cover itself in abnormally slick saliva to make sliding over the teeth with it easier. With the front of his feet all inside, she stretched, pursed and closed her front lips around them while applying the least amount of pressure possible.

She did so to make sure they were aligned safely, and then opened her mouth slightly to let more of him be pushed inside. The inside of her mouth was - or at least felt hotter than the hottest sauna, bath or shower he had in his life, and her drool was more sticky than regular water.

Even when only taking in his calves, she always kept her mouth slightly open and breathed through her mouth, making him hear her voice, feel its vibration with his body, and feel it all the more strongly tickling his feet and legs. When she sped it up to wrap her tongue along his knees, he was made painfully aware that his efforts to calm himself down were in vain. She was doing this on purpose. She didn't just breathe, she used her voice doing it, and she sounds she made - she was toying him. Beckoning. Teasing him, and now his shameful erection was sprung down with no way to cover it up.

He was so messed up. Why did he find her attractive? Why did the idea of being squished inside the soft, watery bed that her mouth was, turn him on like this? He wasn't sure about this. He didn't want the embarrassment he could feel closing in on her as she worked her way along his thighs. He instinctively shook his legs and his body slightly. She was startled by it, too, but her immediate reaction was to flip the switch to stop the machine, close and wrap her lips around his legs and apply more force to hold them in place tightly until he stopped moving.

And the reason she kept holding him in place, came right after. A sudden hot, pressing sensation came over his member when she slid the tip of her tongue up to it. The panicked squirm this got out of him prompted her to chuckle. But she didn't let go of him. It wasn't like he was saying anything, but now he was more aware of it. She didn't just know how he felt and play with her feelings. She was made to swallow patients to restore them. She was made to eat people, and to want to do it. She was a predator by nature, and so she enjoyed making him squirm.

Jake pulled himself together, but the moment he did, the next thing he felt was shame. This was sick, why did the thought of getting trapped in her mouth turn him on? And now he couldn't have denied it if she wanted to. She slurped along his sides a little more, giggling while she did, and then had the machine continue to ease him into her. Not long after that, he slid onto her tongue all the way to his crotch, making it very hard to keep it together. She could tell, and she found it funny. He could feel her chuckles all over his legs.

Feeling the pores dribble along his dick while grinding along her set his loins on fire at a rate real sex didn't. And what was more, now he really, really felt how it was her with her slight, uneven movements that was carrying his weight, more than the bed. His feet were long dangling down her throat. Her head and mouth being as big and long as it was, really came in handy to work almost as half a bed in its own right. A very slick, slippery and claustrophobic bed that moved on its own.

Distracting himself in his thoughts didn't help. He was wrapped inside her all the way to his waist, his dick pressed into the hot confines of her tongue, the surrounding touches only stimulating him further. He felt his orgasm building. He was pretty sure he was already leaking precum on his way inside, but he couldn't keep it in for much longer. With sudden, strong twitching motions he begged her nonverbally, to slow down and give him some time to gather himself. And she did. She had the machine stop and held him in place.

Except instead of giving him time to calm down, she began doing something else. She tipped her head back and forth slightly. And the heat between his legs didn't weaken, she pressed up onto his crotch with her tongue, actively grinding and enveloping the panting human even more. He panted harder and harder, instinctively trying to outrun his own climax with his breaths, while Holly mercilessly torpedoed him into an uncontrolled orgasm so intense, that it left him latching onto the surface of the bed. His trembling hands tearing the fabric wrapped around the rubber just a bit.

He came into the watery heat of her mouth, it felt like surging through a heated tunnel at the speed of a bullet. By the time he came to, he had dropped his head down onto the edges of the cleft between both parts of the bed. He had lost his strength and his will to resist, just like that. In those last few seconds, he knew she didn't have a problem with it, he just reacted out of instinct. And now, his freed seed was already thinning itself out into the rising water level within the giggling pachyderm.

He had to say something about what just happened, but he was at a loss for word, even when his breathing settled again. "I - you're just - " He froze when he noticed that she was doing it right again. She slid her tongue around along his manhood, driving him wild all over again. But this time, he wasn't taken by surprise. Now he knew for sure that sex wasn't just on the table, but that it was going to happen no matter how he reacted. Instead of just letting it happen, he grabbed onto the bed with his hands, supported himself inside her just a little bit with his knees, and surged down with his waist, ramming his cock into the fleshy confines wrapped around it.

His sudden engagement startled her, but going by the cheeky moan she responded with, it didn't put her off. "Does this hurt?"

"Nh, Nh." She couldn't talk , what with a mouthful of Jake, but the humming sounds she answered with, sounded like a no.

His sexual heat was quickly building up again, especially when it wasn't just her grinding her tongue onto him, but him thrusting into it himself. His next orgasm built more rapidly than the previous, and her long, deliberate, drawn-out moans reverberating around him in this watery cocoon only amplified it further, to where it completely threw him off. Even this time, when the climax surged through his body, he was still taken by surprise. Feeling her crammy, sticky mouth around him, the accumulation of all the stimulation, and the indescribable feeling that overcame him when he felt himself cumming right into the liquid heat.

It was almost enough to knock him out again. It was enough to overwhelm him and leave him with his head laid down again. And now, she gave him that break he first wanted, too. That actually really helped. A lot of his angstiness was now gone. The thought of getting eaten like this didn't scare him any more - at least for now.

She really wasn't kidding when she said she found him delicious. He could feel her gathering drool up to his knees. As he recovered from it with his eyes closed, he felt the cool, outer front lips stretch themselves sideways to accommodate her smile. The Nurse had the machine lower the bed further and further down while adjusting herself to keep him on it. In a process as gradual as his descent into this inhuman woman, she moved slightly backwards while bending forward to keep Jake in place. She grabbed onto the frame of the machine with a solid grasp and didn't stop lowering the bed, until her torso was lined up much more with the angle of her mouth. And on the inside, he could feel why.

Her esophagus, if the slick tunnel his feet were long dangling, was that, was now much more evenly aligned with her mouth and head. Now, with the conveyor belt running again, he could be eased down into her throat without any problems. She didn't open her mouth any more either. She only parted her lips a bit to work more of him in. Like working your way up a loose string of spaghetti when you didn't want to slurp it up, her lips traced their way up his stomach.

She didn't fail to vocalize her delight on the regular, as the machine fed more of him into the hungry creature. The thought didn't scare him any more. He had less qualms thinking that getting eaten like this was pretty damn hot. Even more if he was tasty enough to enjoy. That must have been why she played up the 'enjoyment'. The further his chest was drawn into the sticky cavern, the further down her throat he could reach with his legs and the closer he got to that uneasy point when her lips would work their way over his face. More so that was the case, because at some point, she let go with her tongue, as the parts of his body that followed were too heavy for it alone to carry, and instead he went straight off the bed and into her mouth.

Somehow, feeling her wrapped around so much of him, and the smacking noises of her taking in his taste, filled him with a new sense of dread. A more subtle, creeping one. But those thoughts were quickly interrupted by an oversized tongue slapping itself onto his face. And pulling him in the rest of the way so that finally, she could close her mouth completely around him. Leaving only his arms peeking out between her rows of unshapely tusks.

Now, he was in far enough that he could wrap his legs along the edge of her throat and holding him by the front side both with her lips and by squashing him between her tongue and her upper palate, she held him in place and stood back up. Now he hung there, with his legs down her throat and his upper body all that was holding him and keeping him from sliding down that final trip.

The moment she stood straight back up again, she sucked in the rest of his arms and waited until he had them supporting him safely from behind any of her teeth. Then in one sudden motion, Jake was flipped upwards as she raised her head. If that wasn't enough to slide him down the unyielding tunnel beneath him, the swallowing motions in the back of her throat did the rest. Once he did though, he slumped right through like it was nothing, until he dropped into a soft, watery chamber as dark as the inside of her mouth. It was constricting and wrapped its walls around him the moment he arrived in it.

Now he became truly aware that this was a one-way street now. At any given time before, he felt he still could have crawled out of her and said something. Now he was in her stomach and had to rely fully on it. As the strange liquid surrounding his legs and hips rose, he began to have doubts. Doubts that maybe everything he had seen to assure himself that this procedure worked or even existed, was just for show. What if in the end, it wasn't real, and he just had signed up to being eaten?

He concluded that at this point, there was nothing he could do if it wasn't. Even if it wasn't, somehow after all this, even the thought of just being another meal for Holly to eat, digest and forget, filled him with a twisted sense of joy.

Holly stayed where she was even after he settled in, waiting for her body to work its magic and sedate Jake through the chemicals he would inhale in there. She only started moving again, when she was sure that he was. This was one of the more willing patients. He didn't struggle at all once eaten. She guessed he curled together in there, as a lot of those did. One thing at a time, she began unwrapping the fabric from the bed, collecting Jake's belongings, filing her body as occupied in the computer system, and completing the rest of her tasks.

She smirked all the way through. She was done for today, and could relax now, having eased a patient into digestion therapy once again, without so much as mentioning its name.

There was a reason the Nurses were vague about how exactly their method worked. It was that most of their patients would probably not agree to it for reasons relating to continuity of consciousness or metaphysical concepts like that of one's soul. Her body wasn't going to heal Jake, or 'process' him as they called it. The stomach he had slid into, was of course not an ordinary stomach, neither of hers were. It was designed to numb him to where he would lose consciousness completely, and it had a secondary nervous system attached.

But in the end, it was a stomach. It was going to extract samples of his DNA and the nervous system would latch onto and attach itself to his brain to extract his memories. But their method of treating conditions, illnesses and ailments was called 'Digestion therapy' for a reason. Once she had his memories and his DNA, that was what her body would go on to do. She had fun playing with him the way she did, but in the end, like many patients later reported to fantasize about, he was no different from a burger or some bacon.

And now that he was already all gone, her body was soon to dissolve his body into an amorphous mass and extract any nutritional value from it as it could, just as it would with regular food. This was how the Jake that first walked in here, met his end. Soon after that, her body would use what little of his remains it kept, to rapidly cultivate a new body for him inside her womb and once his new brain was far enough in its development, imbue it with Jake's memories. The 'Jake' she would give birth to, was going to be identical to how his body would have grown if it could without issues

The patients didn't notice the difference, so as far as the Nurses were concerned, they didn't need to know.


End file.
